Someone to Lean On
by crtjester
Summary: Response to the 'first kiss' challenge on queenschamber. Set before PD1, after the death of King Rupert and Phillippe, Crown Prince of Genovia. Queen Clarisse realizes how valuable Joseph is to her. FINISHED


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I get only satisfaction from the following storyline.

Someone to Lean On

It had been several months after the passing of her youngest son, and Clarisse Renaldi was still trying to pick up the pieces of her life that was left, put them in some kind of order, and manage to still hold herself together, not to mention the small country she was left to rule by herself. It was true that her late husband, and King, had prepared her for the most part, but there was just so much for one person to handle. If not for her self-confidence, she would have given up months ago. Rupert had always praised her for being a strong woman, intelligent, and resourceful. She was never more grateful than now for his praises, and she remembered them as if they were yesterday. Still, it had been hard, it was hard, and it would probably get much harder at one point or another.

The Queen emerged from the back of the limo, waved to the crowds of adoring fans and subjects, and began her red-carpet journey to the podium. It was a short walk which she had done many times, and should have perfected, but today it was harder than usual. She wasn't sure of the source of her apprehension, but it had made her steps slow. Actually all she wanted to do was to turn and get back in the limo, go home and lock herself in her suite. Yes, that was what she wanted, and what she had done on and off since his death.

The slight pressure on her lower back brought her out of her reverie. It was him. Joseph. He somehow always knew when she needed that little extra push, or pull as it may be. He had been the one to pull her out of her suite so many times in the last weeks. He had made her smile when she felt all hope had vanished. Like now, he had given her the little subtle nudges when she hesitated. He always seem to boost her confidence, her ego. Clarisse knew if ever she were to fall, or even just stumble, he was but a step behind her, always ready to catch her and put her back security on both feet.

She felt his thumb rub her back as she made her way up the few steps. Prime Minister Motaz smiled at her, giving a slight bow in greeting her for the public view. Clarisse smiled to him as Joseph maneuvered her in place.

When his hand was gone from her back, she felt weak again. It was then that she realized where her strength came from. She turned, looking for him. He was only a few steps to her right. She smiled at him, as he nodded back, giving her the support she needed. Yes, Joseph gave her the strength and capacity to go on.

The Prime Minister cleared his throat as he stepped up to the podium, signaling the beginning of the press conference. Silence fell upon the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. On behalf of myself, Parliament, and the royal family, we are honored that you have taken time out of your busy schedules to attend. We have called this press conference in an attempt to answer a very important question that our whole country seems to be asking. Without further ado, I give you Her Majesty Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."

Suddenly he was at her side again, offering his arm for the short walk to the podium. She smiled, not knowing whether it was from the applause or his presence. In the midst of it, she barely heard him whisper, "They love you." He always knew what to say to her.

"My dear fellow Genovians, I have come in front of you today to answer a very important question for you. Many, or all of you, are very much concerned with the future of our country. I am here to put your fears to rest." Clarisse scanned the crowds, bringing her view back to Joseph. "With the death of my husband, King Rupert," She paused for the reply, now traditional; 'King Rupert, may he rest in peace.' "The crown fell to our firstborn, Pierre. You now know that Pierre turned down the crown to pursue a holy life. This left our beloved Phillippe as Crown Prince." Clarisse took a deep breath, once again looking to Joseph for his supporting nod. "With Phillippe's death still fresh in many of our minds, it leaves the question as to who will inherit the Crown of Genova. It is with great honor that today I tell you of a Renaldi heir." Clarisse paused, waiting for the relative 'ohs and ahhs' and small talk to subside. Press reporters began shouting questions immediately. Holding up her hand to the crowd, she silenced them.

"I know this brings to mind many questions, most of which I cannot yet answer. I can tell you this. Phillippe has a daughter, and she is not yet of age to assume the responsibilities. I cannot give you her name, or whereabouts, right now. The protection of the child is first priority. All I can do is assure you that there is a Renaldi heir. In the meantime, I will continue to rule until such time as my granddaughter is ready to be crowned. Thank you."

With those last few words, Clarisse reached for his arm, knowing it was there awaiting her. She gave the podium back to Sebastian Motaz to deal with the numerous questions, and allowed Joseph to escort her back to the awaiting limo.

Looking and feeling drained, Clarisse said nothing as the doors closed and the limo headed for the palace. Joseph sat beside her, quietly, as usual. She glanced at him, thankful for his support and companionship. She wondered how he became so well attuned to her and her needs. Rupert had made sure Joseph was with him when he was alive. It left little time for Joseph to spend with her. Now, he was with her all throughout the day, and Clarisse was beginning to realize how valuable he was to her.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He looked to her, trying to elude her eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said in a soft tone. "Please, put up the screen." She watched it roll up before her.

"Is there something you needed?" Joseph asked.

"No, well yes. I wanted to thank you privately, for your support all these months. I couldn't have done it without you." She opened up to him.

"It is my duty..."  
"No, it's not your duty. Your duty is to protect me, and you do that so very well also. Please, Joseph, accept my thanks, not as your Queen, but as a woman who needed you." Joseph nodded, then caught himself staring in her eyes.

"And Joseph, please, when we are alone, like this," she motioned, "call me Clarisse."

"Clarisse," he replied, letting it linger on his tongue for longer than it should have. "I'm honored, Clarisse."

"No, I'm honored to have you." She reached out her hand, placing it on his cheek, running it over the soft hair. The attraction was imminent. Their eyes caught, and Clarisse noticed she could hardly breath. Little by little their faces inched forward, moving closer to each other. A sudden jolt of the car sent Clarisse over to him, her lips landing on his chin.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered.

"Yes, but only because I should have landed on your lips." Joseph smiled.

"Please, let that be part of my duty." Clarisse smiled back at him. "I'd allow no one else," she whispered.

Taking her hints, Joseph proudly pressed his lips to hers, softly, delicately. He felt her arms slide around his neck, her body ever close. He returned the gesture, almost scared to touch her like this. It was amazing. Almost more than he could bare.

Their lips pressed into a soft tease, gently stroking each other, delighting in the sensations. Clarisse could hardly think of what she was doing. She didn't want to think on it. She knew how it felt, and she needed that feeling more than anything in the world right now. Joseph could soothe her soul like no one else, and she was going to let him.

"Joseph," Clarisse had pulled away, knowing they were on the palace grounds by now. "This is all I can give you...right now." She looked to him, afraid of his reaction.

"I know Clarisse. I know."

"You're okay with that?"

"More than okay. This is more than I ever expected, ever dreamed of." Joseph kissed her palm, wanting to taste her one last time before the doors opened.

"I didn't expect it myself, but I'm not sorry. I want your comfort, I need your comfort, and your love."

"You'll have it always..." He promised her as the doors were opened from the outside. "Clarisse?" He needed to remind her. She stopped, her legs swung out of the door. She looked to him, nodding for him to continue. "Always," was all he said.


End file.
